


Kristen/Veronica

by Aurelia



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia/pseuds/Aurelia
Summary: Drawing of Kristen/Veronica.





	Kristen/Veronica

**Author's Note:**

> I did this drawing a while ago. My niece decided to help her autie out...hense the odd mark on her hair. Ain't kids great?

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=344w5ko)


End file.
